Run to Me
by crazybabycakes
Summary: Final part added! Short Songfic about Sean&Emma based on the song Run to Me. please read and Review!
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: I don't own anything from degrassi. This song is Run to Me by Clay Aiken and can be found on his upcoming debut album. If you want to listen to a clip of the song, email me for the download. It's a beautiful song and worth the listen. melissa@gonnabe.popbliss.com This is my very first attempt at degrassi fiction so please bear with me. Hope you enjoy the story and please review!  


_Don't  
You don't have to save my life  
No  
You're not ready, I can feel it  
Outside it's raining but I'll just go home  
Someday your heart will just let it go_  


She wandered the darkness alone. The cold wind brushed up against her and sent a shiver up her spine. Soft drops of rain began to fall as she walked the familiar route. She knew who she wanted to see, but her pride wouldn't allow it. Although her heart was telling her to do one thing, her head was saying another. However, this time was different. She needed to see him; she ached to see him.   


_As soon as you get that feeling  
You can start to live again  
As soon as the worst is over  
You can make it all make sense  
Right now I can't give you what you need  
As soon as you get that feeling  
Run to me_  


"Sean," she whispered with a sigh. Saying his name put a smile on her face. But because of what happened with them, she couldn't completely bring herself to admit to anyone what she felt for him. Could this really be something more than a teenage romance? Could he be her "meant-to-be"? The raindrops began to fall faster as her pace began to slow. She could feel his presence near her and she knew he could feel her too. Their souls were connected and they understood each other like no other. He said he would wait as long as he needed to, even if it meant forever.   


_Hush  
You don't have to say a word  
Trust  
I'm not gonna hate you for it  
Feels like my touch only brings back the pain  
Someday those memories will fade away_  
  


She was looking into his window; he could see her from where he was standing. He felt her before he saw her. He knew she wanted to see him, he could see it in her eyes. But was she ready for him? He longed for the days when he could hold her in his arms; days that now seem so far away. If only he could erase the pain that she felt whenever he was around. Pain that he or she had no control over.   


_As soon as you get that feeling  
You can start to live again  
As soon as the worst is over  
You can make it all make sense  
Right now I can't give you what you need  
As soon as you get that feeling_  


She walks up the stairs to his front door and waits there before finally knocking lightly on the door. Her eyes wander to her feet, as the door swings open abruptly. Looking up, her eyes meet with his and they speak, without having to say anything at all. She knows that she's ready to live again. She's ready to put the pain and memories behind her and start over again.   
  
"Emma," he whispers.   
  
"Sean." He pulls her to him and gently presses his lips against hers.   


_Run to me_


	2. Run to Me Final Part

_How can I be brave enough to say goodbye  
I'd die inside without you  
Can't you see it's hard enough to walk away? _  


  
But she was not ready. She could tell from the kiss. Pulling away she says, "Sean, no. I'm sorry." Her heart ached for it to be right, for her to be ready to be with him. She wanted it more than anything in the world. It was still too soon. She knew that it would not be fair to him to pretend.   
  
The rain was starting to come down hard. They were both soaked. She started to turn away, but he stopped her. Not wanting to look back, she stopped where she was and let her hand linger in his. His voice cracking, he barely whispered, "Emma." Knowing that if she turned to look at him, she would not be able to walk away so remained with her back to him. "Please," touching her shoulder he asks again, "Emma, please look at me."   


  
_Don't look at me and make me wrong   
I've been through this too; it made me strong _  


  
Reluctantly, she turns around and sees what she knew would hold her back. Seeing him so hurt and in so much pain made it harder for her, it hurt her to see him hurt. With tears forming in his eyes he asks her, "Why?" She wanted desperately to tell him what was wrong, but the words would not come out of her mouth. He needed to trust her on this.   
  
"Please don't make this any harder than it already is," she whispered as she looked into his eyes. The longing, the hurt, the passion, she could see it in his eyes and she forced herself to look away. Why did it have to be this complicated?   
  
She leaned her forehead against his and breathed a heavy sigh. Knowing that if she stayed any longer she would not be able to leave, she wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. They held onto each other, afraid of what was going to happen when they let go.   


  
_As soon as you get that feeling  
You can start to live again  
As soon as the worst is over  
You can make it all make sense _  


  
He whispered into her ear, "Please stay. Stay with me." His heart was beating quickly and she could feel it. All he wanted to do was take the pain away, to make her better, but that was not possible. Not tonight, at least.   
  
"I can't," she whispered back. Finally letting go of him, she starts to walk away again. He reaches for her hand again and stops her. She had to leave. It was no or never. Staying would only hurt him more than if she left. It would not be fair to the both of them, more so for him. She had to make him see that. "I don't understand. I thought you were ready." She shook her head slowly and tried to hold back the tears. With her back still to him she took a deep breath. Not wanting to let go of her hand, he squeezes it and asks one more time, "Why?"   
  
Unable to control her emotions any longer, she allowed a tear to roll down her cheek. She turned around to look at him one last time.   
  


_Right now I  
Can't give you what you need  
Soon as you get that feeling  
Soon as you get that feeling _  


  
She put her hand up to his cheek and said, "Because I love you." And with that, she let go of his hand and turned and walked away from him. When she knew she was far enough, burst into tears.   
  


_Run to me _  


  
Hope it didn't suck too badly! What do you guys think? Good? Bad? Ugly? If you're feeling really generous, you can leave me comments here   
Also! Be on the lookout for the sequel to this! It's called The Way. :D 


End file.
